Le journal du Serpent
by Marjoe
Summary: Draco Malfoy entre pour sa septième année à Poudlard.Ainsi, il vous racontera dans son précieux journal intime, comment sa vie à pris une tournure totalement différente.


Cher journal,

Je t'ai acquis aujourd'hui même, 28 août 1998, chez la vielle librairie de Fleury et Bott, sur le chemin de traverse. Ta reliure est noire d'encre, tes pages en parchemin sont froissées. Ton allure est digne d'un Weasley plutôt qu'un Malfoy. Tu sens même la vieillesse comme pas possible. Tout chez toi aspire la mort et la disgrâce. Comme moi. Pourri de l'intérieur. Au moins maintenant, j'ai trouvé un égal. Je ne te considère guère plus que mes précédents journaux intimes, mais tu as quelque chose de spécial qui m'a fait fléchir en te voyant.

J'ai senti que toi, comme moi, avions besoin de compagnie. Ainsi, tu m'écouteras, l'encre de ma plume sera ma voix, et tes nombreuses pages, les oreilles qui écouteront mes échange…Et bien je ne peux te promettre guère plus qu'attentivement prendre soin de toi. Et te garder dans la meilleure forme possible. Bref. Voilà, faisons connaissance. À ce que j'ai pu voir, tu es beaucoup plus vieux que moi. Le libraire chauve m'a dit que tu as été conçu en 1898, soit un siècle déjà. Et bien saches que moi, j'ai dix-sept ans. Préfet en chef de Poudlard, collègue de la misérable Sang-De-Bourbe Hermione Granger. Fils unique du grand et respecté Mangemort, Lucius Malfoy… Oui, je sais. Encore et toujours de la vantardise. Mais que veux-tu que je te dise ? J'ai été élevé dans le snobisme, la froideur. La méchanceté…Comment veux-tu que j'agisse autrement ?

Bref. Je suis le Roi des serpentards. Et le meilleur coup de tout Poudlard .Et le futur remplaçant de Lord Voldemort...

À mourir d'ennui.

Sur ce, je te laisse, cher ami. Tu peux te venter, toi. Tu es le seul et unique ami du prestigieux Draco Malfoy.

**1er septembre 1998, 13 heures 53 minutes**

Cher journal,

Je n'ai pu écrire sur tes pages depuis maintenant quatre jours. Quatre longues journées à faire mes bagages, et m'envoler tout droit vers Pré-au-Lard, où ma mère et moi avions pris une chambre dans une quelconque auberge, pour les trois journées restantes avant mon entrée à Poudlard. Je dois dire que c'est la première fois de ma vie que je suis aussi mal logé. (Et laisse moi te dire que la nourriture est tout sauf mangeable.) Mon lit craque de partout, même à la moindre inspiration. Aussi bien te dire que je n'ai ni dormi, ni manger depuis ces trois affreux jours. Mère m'a même dit d'arrêter de rechigner. Elle m'a tout expliqué. Depuis que la « situation » de mon père a été découverte par le Saint-Potter lui-même, ce qui a été propagé dans tout le monde magique au complet, nous devons nous tenir cacher. Le plus prudent possible et le plus discret .Autant dire à un Weasley d'avoir de la classe selon moi… Donc, c'est peine perdue.

Puisque l'auberge est à quelques centaines de mètres du Domaine de ma prestigieuse et merdique école, je dois attendre que les autres arrivent par le train pour accéder au manoir. RI-DI-CU-LE !

N'empêche, j'ai hâte de revoir mes amis. Enfin…Amis. Vite dit, enfin… Ils sont plus autour de moi pour mon argent, et la prestance que je dégage. Mais bon, je leur pardonne. Ils sont mes pantins. Donc, chacun profite de l'autre à sa façon. De toute manière, même si je ne leur permettrais pas de me tourner autour comme des mouches sur un steak, et bien j'aurais tout ce que je veux d'eux tout de même. Alors, je me sens TRÈS généreux. Enfin, passons. Je disais donc que j'avais hâte de voir les mouches qui me servent d'amis. Il faut dire que j'ai changé en un été. Fini le Malfoy maigre et affreusement grand. Mes muscles se sont découpés, mes cheveux ont pâlis… Bref, je sens que je vais en faire tomber plus d'une, cette année encore.

Aaaah. Je m'aime. Je suis sublime. Quoique pas mal cerner aujourd'hui. De grosses crevasses prirent vie sous mes yeux, violacées et décidées à ne plus me quitter. Même mon corps est fou de moi ! Haha !

J'ai bien hâte de recommencer le Quidditch, en étant capitaine de l'équipe des Serpentards. Une autre année. Je dois dire que je suis un merveilleux attrapeur. Mais Potter, encore une fois, à décider d'être le meilleur. Et il me bat de justesse à chaque année.

Ah, Potter. Il ne peut pas savoir à quel point je le déteste. C'en est rendu inhumain. Si je pouvais le tuer, je le ferais. Bref. Et maintenant il est l'heure. Ça ne paraît pas, mais, ça prend du temps écrire comme je le fais…Appliqué et distingué…Tout à fait moi, voilà !

On se voit à Poudlard, mon cher journal….

**2 septembre 1998, 20 heures 5 minutes…**

Cher Journal,

Après le grand festin d'hier soir, je n'ai eu ni l'énergie ni l'envie d'écrire sur tes douces pages. Disons que la soirée fut totalement médiocre. Et je crois que ce fut la pire de l'année. Tu sais quand on dit qu'on est sous le charme d'une bénédiction ? Et bien ce fut le contraire. UN ENFER ! La pire soirée de toute ma vie.

Tout d'abord, j'étais en retard pour la répartition des premières années, parce que Rusard, notre magnifique et bienveillant concierge * Hum hum* m'a retenu devant la grande porte pendant une demi-heure. Parce que je devais être fouillé. Mais tu sais, aucun Malfoy digne de ce nom ne se fait fouillé ! Donc j'ai refusé, calmement. Et il m'a retenu, jusqu'à ce que j'aie l'air idiot, seul, à l'extérieur. Bon, jusque là, ça va. J'ai consenti en pilant sur mon honneur.

C'est en faisant mon entrée dans la Grande Salle que ce fut…Pire qu'une catastrophe. Je crois que je me serais senti mieux si Voldemort avait transplané sur une des tables, devant nos yeux. Laisse moi t'expliquer. J'entre, ne regardant personne. Pourtant…J'étais curieux et je voulait voir si le Balafré et Weasmoche avaient changer durant l'été. Erreur Fatale. Je jettai un regard vers la table des p'tits lionceaux…Et j'ai eu la choc de ma vie. Harry Potter, ou l'Élu des idiots étaient en train d'embrasser Hermione ! Enfin… Granger…Ouais, enfin bon. Elle n'a rien à voir avec la fille campagnarde d'auparavant. Elle a changé. Non mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle est devenue une femme ! Elle n'est plus le rat de bibliothèque avec un nid de chauve-souris à la place des cheveux ! Non elle était…Magnifique. Ses cheveux étaient lisses, et soyeux au regard. Ses yeux chocolat luisaient à la lumière des cieux artificiels qui constituant le plafond de la Grande Salle. Sa peau était dorée à point. Et ses formes…Juste à y penser, j'en frissonne.

J'ai même eu un drôle de pincement au cœur, quand ils se sont sourient, et qu'ils ne se quittèrent plus des yeux jusqu'à la fin du festin .Et moi qui mourrait de jalousie…Mais ne croit pas que j'aime Herm..Granger ! Elle n'est qu'une de plus que j'aurais voulu dans mon lit. Et le comble…Pendant que je me battais intérieurement pour avoir trouver Granger ne serait-ce désirable avec son sang impur, notre bien-aimé directeur est venu me voir pour me montrer mes appartements communs…Avec Miss Je sais Tout !

La salle commune est magnifique, sans parler de ma chambre…Mais devoir lutter contre l'envie de lui sauter dessus toute l'année…Oh mon dieu. Je veux mourir.

Je vais y aller. J'ai eu une très mauvaise nuit et hier et…Je crois que j'ai bel et bien besoin d'une douche froide.

À demain, mon cher et fiable ami…


End file.
